1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio-visual control apparatus which is suitable for an audio-visual apparatus to display video signals outputted from, for example, a video tape recorder (VTR) or a laser disc player (LDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
To control AV (audio-visual) appliances, it has been proposed to use a D2B (digital data bus) bus. In a case where AV appliances are connected to an AV center with the use of a D2B bus, however, it is inevitably required to confirm the presence of the connected electronic appliances by initializing them.
According to the conventional technology of the type described above, such initialization process is apt to become a source of trouble. Electronic appliances, when mistakenly initialized, need to be set up again from the start, requiring troublesome operation.
In a case where connected electronic appliances are not capable of executing functions, it is not possible to make the function of other connected appliances available.
Thus, operations to change addresses allocated to electronic appliances tend to become complicated and accordingly difficult for a user to understand.